


Поживем — увидим

by AnnetCat



Category: Kurama Tengu (TV), Onmyouji (film)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: Сэймэй без сознания, а Хиромаса играет на флейте





	Поживем — увидим

...Что это было — сон или виденье?.. 

...Он лежал неподвижно и, кажется, вовсе не дышал. Генкаку сказал: надежда есть, и Хиромаса надеялся изо всех сил: что еще оставалось? Нужно было звать слуг с воловьей упряжкой, хотел послать за ними Мицумуши — но она исчезла. Краем глаза заметил вроде бы всплеск радужных крылышек, оглянулся — нет. Померещилось. Генкаку сидел в центре древнего магического круга, и пламя в двух светильниках, качаясь, бросало пятна света на его лицо с двух сторон. Казалось, он кривится от боли, а по щекам его текут слезы — но на самом деле глаза его были сухи, а щеки затвердели, как темное дерево. И смотрела на осиротевшего отца, рассеянно улыбаясь, Амемико с древней фрески — той самой, которой прежде совсем не было.   
Светильники, зажженные Сэймэем давным-давно, — неизвестно сколько времени назад, в прошлой жизни, — продолжали гореть, а Сэймэй... Хиромаса стиснул зубы и встал.   
Некому было идти за повозкой, кроме него самого, но никак невозможно же оставить друга одного — здесь, с этим чужим человеком, от которого осталась лишь пустая шкурка, а внутри остывший пепел. Ни за что. Ни на секунду.   
Значит, нести. На руках.   
Тяжело. 

...Как добирались до города, он не запомнил. В конце концов встретился случайный крестьянин, — когда уже руки дрожали и ноги подгибались. Дальше было проще.   
Впервые ворота не распахнулись сами.   
И в доме ни души. Ни одного цветного кимоно и даже ни одной бумажной фигурки. И радужные крылья не мелькают среди ржавых зарослей дикой травы.   
Только Хиромаса — и человек, который не шевелится, ничего не чувствует, и его душа-то где? Но щека теплая.   
Генкаку сказал: ждать.   
Будем ждать... 

...Сидел, флейта вздрагивала в руке, но мелодия не срывалась, тянулась вверх, тонкая, прозрачная и настойчивая. Держала Хиромасу — и звала то ли звезды из-за края неба, то ли облака из-за сплетения ветвей, то ли заплутавшую за Вратами душу. Кто знает. Хиромаса не знал. Губы сами собой выдували воздух, пальцы сами собой зажимали лады. 

...Наверное, он задремал, не переставая играть. Странные картины проступили поверх вечернего сада, заслонили его собой, а потом и вовсе вытеснили — исчезли деревья, камни, трава, цветы, недавно смутно мерцавшие из тени. Перед глазами была пыльная городская улица, люди в непривычной одежде, выкрики, звон оружия — и кровь, много крови. И смерть, будничная, уродливая, жестокая. Незнакомые люди, незнакомый выговор, не все слова понятны — и вдруг лицо, то самое, каждую ухмылку которого знаешь наперед. Что он-то здесь делает? Или это и есть мир, в котором он блуждает сейчас, пока его тело бессильно ждет там, на веранде пустого дома, под звуки одинокой флейты?   
На мгновение Хиромаса осознал себя сидящим на теплых досках, почувствовал ветер у щеки и полированное дерево под пальцами — и провалился в наваждение снова. 

...Солнце почти село, когда он вынырнул в привычный мир. Флейта все еще звучала. Качали головами цветы, тихо всплескивала вода в водоеме, шевелились ветви, покрытые набухшими бутонами, и не дышал неподвижный человек под покрывалом.   
От невнятного полусна остались отдельные не связанные между собой картины, выцветшие в золотом вечернем свете, совсем непонятные, объединенные знакомой до мелочей фигурой, стремительно двигавшейся и жившей там, неизвестно где, — жившей вовсю, горячо и полно.   
Встряхнулся, отнял инструмент от губ, расправил плечи. Хотел было встать — и понял: нельзя, неправильно, рано.   
Заиграл снова.   
Ветер прошуршал по ветвям и принес второй голос. Далеко отсюда звенели струны.   
Та самая мелодия.   
Да, Генкаку. Вместе. Может быть, вместе мы сможем. 

...Что пришло раньше — бешеный ритм бива из развалин мертвой чужой деревни, радужный сполох тонких крыльев или предчувствие, страшноватое и радостное: сейчас! — или все это одновременно? Сейчас! на той ноте, что впереди, и все ближе, ближе, только добраться, доиграть... еще чуть-чуть, не торопиться, не зачастить, дождаться... вот оно.   
Вот оно.   
Вздох. Дрожь ресниц. Оборвавшийся вдали струнный аккорд — и еле слышно:   
— Ген... ка... ку... 

...Не заметил, что за имя прозвучало.   
Вернее — заметил, конечно, да какая разница, совершенно неважно! Дышит. Говорит. Улыбнулся.   
Да хоть Тайзан-фукуна поминай, лишь бы не с того света.   
Куда позже узнал: без него и не обошлось.   
Потому и — Генкаку. 

...И бутоны лопнули, будто тоже ждали — и дождались. 

— Я думал, ты умрешь.   
— А я вот не умер.   
Еще бледен и слаб, а дразнится, как всегда.   
О боги, какое счастье переполняет и брызжет наружу, когда — обошлось.   
Ну погоди же! За весь страх, за всю тревогу, за оборвавшийся аккорд и древнюю мелодию...   
— Я тоже видел твое будущее воплощение. Ну и наряд! Ну и прическа! А перья! Сэймэй, клянусь, у тебя были вороньи перья.   
— И много?   
— Чего много?   
— Да перьев.   
— Не очень. Но были.   
— И с чего ты взял, что это будущее воплощение?   
— Сэймэй, я же видел лицо! Это был ты!   
Наклоняется вперед, смотрит ехидно и произносит вкрадчиво:   
— Вот именно. Это был я.   
Смутное чувство, что опять одурачили.   
— В смысле?..   
— Не воплощение. А я.   
— Погоди, да ведь прошла тыща лет!   
— Ну и что?   
— Ты смеешься надо мной, Сэймэй.   
— Нисколько. Давай лучше выпьем.   
И, мечтательно глядя в ночное небо:   
— В конце концов, поживем — увидим. 

...Поживем.


End file.
